Late, Later
by byunpies
Summary: Yang sekarang dapat Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah memakai jasnya yang paling mewah, memastikan kartu putih berhiaskan emas tersebut erat dalam genggamannya, dan memastikan dirinya tak terlihat menyedihkan. "I've told you, Chanyeol—" [exo fic; broken!chansoo; slight!chanbaek; ficlet; bxb]


**Late, Later**  
 **byunpies storyline**

* * *

Kyungsoo masih mengingat kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol menemuinya.

Bagaimana pria itu bersimpuh dan memohon,

Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Soo—" Bahkan ekspresi nelangsa Chanyeol ketika itu masih terekam dengan jelas dalam memorinya. " _Please_ , kembalilah padaku."

Kyungsoo ingat dia hanya _selalu_ bersedekap. Hanya terdiam mengamati bagaimana bibir sempurna yang selalu membisikkan kalimat cinta kepadanya tersebut bergetar pedih, hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas keras dan berkata,

"Berikan aku sedikit waktu, Chanyeol."

Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

" _I need to think for it first_."

Kyungsoo hanya ingin melihat seberapa jauh lagi Chanyeol akan kukuh mengejarnya.

Kyungsoo pikir dia tidak salah bila menggali sedikit lebih lagi dari Chanyeol, membuat pria itu terus memohon dan meminta dirinya untuk kembali, melihat hingga mana pria itu menyesali perbuatannya pada hubungan mereka di masa lampau.

 _He just didn't want to repeat the same mistake—again._

Tapi mungkin,

Mungkin lama kelamaan, jenuh itu datang juga kepada Chanyeol.

Mungkin harusnya Kyungsoo tidak terus mengulur-ulur permintaan Chanyeol.

Mungkin harusnya Kyungsoo mulai menerima semua kenyataan bergabung dalam kepalanya—

Chanyeol tidak akan kembali seperti dulu _, lagi_.

Chanyeol tidak punya waktu lebih lama hanya untuk menunggunya, _lagi_.

Chanyeol telah membelokkan cerita mereka terlalu jauh untuk dapat ia sambungkan, _lagi_.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya telah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk membiarkan Chanyeol pergi— _lagi_.

Yang sekarang dapat Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah memakai jasnya yang paling mewah, memastikan kartu putih berhiaskan emas tersebut erat dalam genggamannya, berjalan lurus dengan punggung setegak yang ia bisa,

Dan memastikan ia _tak_ terlihat menyedihkan.

Kyungsoo menolak terlihat menyedihkan—meski dia sendiri tahu, Chanyeol dan semua orang jelas tetap akan dapat melihat jejak-jejak basah yang mulai mengering di pipinya.

"Kyungsoo,"

Panggilan bernada berat itu jelas masih dapat menggetarkan hatinya. Kyungsoo berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menunduk, mengalihkan tatapannya dari dua pasang berbinar bahagia di hadapannya, sekeras mungkin untuk _tidak_ membiarkan mereka melihat _dia_ yang menyedihkan.

Tatapan Chanyeol masih sama ketika Kyungsoo dengan dagu terangkat angkuh menatapnya lurus, " _I thought you'll never come_."

Tatapan Chanyeol masih sama ketika Kyungsoo dengan dagu terangkat angkuh mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan berusaha terlihat _arogan_.

"Aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu," Tidak ia biarkan mata berkelopak lebar itu mengetahui bagaimana dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk dapat hadir _disini_.

" _I've told you—I just need time to think for it first_."

Masih, Chanyeol masih menatapnya lekat. Mungkin dia mencoba menyelami Kyungsoo, mencoba mencari tahu apa kiranya yang ia rasakan, tapi bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tak tahu dia merasakan apa.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia masih _akan_ punya perasaan setelah ini.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Suara itu mendayu, lembut seperti helaian sutra menyapu gendang telinga. Kyungsoo menoleh masih dengan sikap arogannya hanya untuk menemukan _malaikat_ disana.

" _Yes_?" Tidak ia biarkan juga netra mungil itu mengetahui bagaimana dia menginginkan dirinya sendiri untuk berada _disana_. "Byun Baekhyun, _right_?"

Pria mungil itu tertawa jenaka, jemari lentiknya bergerak untuk menutupi mulut tak kentara. "Eits, sekarang Park Baekhyun."

Jangan ingatkan Kyungsoo, tolong. Dia tidak memerlukan pengingat apapun untuk mengingat ada apa hari ini dan siapa dua orang yang berdiri dengan jas serasi di hadapannya.

Undangan putih berhiaskan tulisan emas yang ia genggam tadi jelas mengatakan semuanya.

"Ah, aku lupa." Tangan kanannya terulur dan langsung disambut Chanyeol. Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk segera membilas tangannya nanti agar aroma pria itu segera hilang dari tangannya—" _Anyway_ , _congratulations_."

" _Thanks_ ," Senyum Baekhyun sangat menyenangkan. _He's a humble person and Kyungsoo will never can be like him_. "Aku sering mendengar tentangmu dari Chanyeollie. Kalian teman lama, kan?

 _Yeah, such a great old friend._

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sebentar hanya untuk mendapatkan tatapan yang sama lagi. Kali ini tampak lebih tajam, seolah dia mampu mencabik Kyungsoo hanya dengan tatapannya saja bila dia berani membuka suara.

Mendapat peringatan terselubung tersebut, apalagi yang dapat Kyungsoo lakukan?

Tentu saja—menyeringai. Meski wajahnya sekarang terlalu menyedihkan untuk bisa mengasihani orang lain.

 _Aw, poor_ _thing_. Pemeran utama Baekhyun yang tidak menahu apa-apa.

"Antriannya sudah memanjang karenaku," Sebaiknya dia tidak perlu melanjutkan keadaan canggung ini, benar? "Aku duluan, Baekhyun-ssi," Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol lagi, "Chanyeol-ssi."

"Kyungsoo!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar lagi bahkan ketika Kyungsoo baru saja mengambil dua hingga tiga langkah. "Jangan pulang sekarang. Kita makan malam bersama dulu, ya?"

Berat hati, Kyungsoo kembali menoleh untuk menolak, " _Sorry_ , _need_ _to_ —"

"Tidak ada penolakan." Sungguh, malaikat macam apa itu yang sekarang bersanding dengan Chanyeol?

 _That's right—he deserves more than me_.

"Ayolah, Chanyeollie sudah menyewa _chef_ paling handal! Masakannya enak sekali, Chanyeollie bilang, semua itu kesukaanmu."

Karena tadinya pernikahan ini direncanakan untuk _ku_. Untuk _kami_.

Bila Kyungsoo mau jahat, dia bisa saja menjeritkan kebenarannya di depan sang pemeran utama polos yang tak menahu tentang apapun ini, terang-terangan.

Tapi— _tidak_.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin menjadi antagonisnya. Tidak dalam cerita siapapun, cerita manapun.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin menjadi antagonis _meski dalam cerita Chanyeol sekalipun_.

"Baiklah," Sungguh, yang ia inginkan hanya segera angkat kaki dari pandangan menusuk Chanyeol yang masih saja menggetarkan hatinya, "Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Jam tujuh, ok?!" Baekhyun merangkul lengan Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya dan melambai pada Kyungsoo dengan tangan kiri, "Kami akan menjemputmu. Bersiaplah! Yang cantik, ya!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk balas melambai dan mengangkat paksa sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum pada pemandangan menyakitkan tersebut, "Aku akan siap."

Tentu, Kyungsoo akan bersiap sebaik mungkin.

Biar saja—biar saja pasangan baru itu menjemputnya.

Biar saja mereka jadi penemu pertama mayatnya di apartemen nanti malam.

* * *

 _Part of ChanSoo's Galau Edition(?) Hehe._

 **Sukabumi—04.08.2018**  
 **byunpies**


End file.
